Soul of Demons
by Parselmaster
Summary: Discontinued. Inuyasha dies and is reincarnated in a strange way.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter one preview-

"Kagome!" inuyasha screamed as he watched her small figure drop to the cold, blood sulden ground, an arrow through her heart.

The shock overcoming him quickly turned to that of anger and he started to see red as adrenilen seepped into his vains, feeding the awakening of his demon blood.

Tetsiega was then blown from his hand from the massive power of the blast that struck right behind him

Another blast hit him in the back of the head, this one more powerful.

His last concious thought as his very soul was ripped from his body was...

"Why...?"

-Chapter one-

disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha or YYH.

Kagone's POV

"Kikyo" Kagome thought in confusion "What is she doing here during a fight with Naraku?"

her eyes widened as she thought her next thought.

"Is she helping Naraku?"

"If I cannot have Inuyasha in body and soul," Kikyo shouted as she raised her bow and cocked an arrow"I will at least have him in Soul!"

She fired her arrow.

"Wha...ack"A sudden, peircing, pain in her chest, caused by the arrow Kikyo just fired.

At her. She was as good as dead.

or so every one thought. at the last second her Miko powers raised up and sheilded her vital organs, but she was losing conciousness rapidly.

The last thing she saw before her decent into the darkness rising from the sides of her vision, was a blast of energy from another one of kikyo's arrows right behind Inuyasha. At that moment in time he looked weak from shock and he started to lose his grip on the fang of his father, when he shouted her name.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha

The sword flew from his hand and Naraku dove right for tetsiega. and Kagome heard his cry of evil laughter as she is thrown into the blackness of her unconciousness.

Naraku's POV

"How very amusing," he thought to himself "I now have what I came for, inuyasha's sword, tetsiega"he thought as he stooped low to pick the great fang of inuyasha's father, turned sword.

"the spell I have placed on my arm is working perfectly and there is no feeling of numbness that I perdicted." he thought as well.

"It and I both have enough power to break the seal that wretched water deity has placed over on of the last pieces of the jewel, but if my Power is to fuse with it's, not even Sesshomaru, with Tokijin have enough power to destroy me."he also thought.

authors note

to many thoughts I know but how else would he come up with all those evil plans if he didn't think to much and he is made of many demons and Onigumo.

end note

"Hm hm hm hm, look at your precious dog demon meet his fate at the hands of a former lover, He is nothing but a pest to me and now I will take my leave." Naraku then said to a shocked and angry Miroku and Sango.

"B-b-but H-ow c-cough an you pick -cough- up tetseiga?" Miroku said between coughs as Naraku's Miasma started eminating from the dark honyou.

Naraku then using the powers of his miasma to dissolve away, through the nights sky...

and appears outside his castle

"Kanna, show me!" Naraku demanded in a semidemanding voice

Kanna apeared in the door way, holding her mirror in front of her and walked slowly towards.Naraku who was now sitting by his favorite spot on the ground by the window.

Naraku watched as the aftermath of his battle with the unlikely group of heroes occured.

"Wind Tunnel!" Shouted Miroku in rage at Kikyo, not caring if the strain on it would kill him.

"WhaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."Kikyo screamed as she was sucked into the wind tunnel that Naraku had cursed Miroku's family with. Naraku smriked a bit as he remembered the battle he had with Miroku's ansester replayed in his head.

"ahh fond memories of torture" Naraku thought.

"STOP, Miroku!" shouted the demon-slayer in fear of his death.

Then something felt wrong right as Kikyo was destroyed for good in the endless aybass of the wind tunnel, Naraku felt something, strange from the battle, coming from the body of Inuyasha.

The dog was dead, he was sure of that, but something wasn't right.

"HIS SOUL!" Naraku shouted, which wasn't like his normal cool, collected, everthinking self .

"IT's GONE! Where. DID IT GO!" Naraku snarled in a crazed voice.

After a while he became close to his normal self and tried to rationalize his thoughts.

"My plan was to use tetseiga to destroy the barrior that water deity, but to do that a son of the former Lord of the Western Lands's soul has to be near the blade for it to transform, but Sesshomaru is dificult to locate.

Kanna can not seal Inuyasha's soul when it has been taken, but where has it gone..."

Kagome POV

The darkness. It was everywhere. Wait. There is some light.

in the form of a man. The light illuminates the darkness to reveal a room full of surling lights and sounds.

There is music as well. Standing in the middle of the room is a man, no demon, with hair a little past the shoulder blades and two lochs of it in the front that is shorter than the hair in the back. The hair is switching between the dark color of ebony and a brilliant shade of silverous white. The demon, no half demon is switching between human, half demon and full demon forms.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked aloud, afraid to know the answer, seeing as Inuyasha was here and she saw him die.

The realm of restless souls said one of the glowing balls of light near her.

"YAEHHH!"shouted Kagome at hearing a voice.

Sorry to scare you young miko, what is it you seek?

Kagome, thinking quickly on what she knew souls can do from experience, said

"um, two things, knowledge and a soul"

knowledge can only come in the form of one question, choose carefully.

"What is inuyasha doing over there?"

deciding on which form his soul will be in the end

Kagome didn't understand this so she said the first thing to come to mind

"What do you mean?"

In this realm, all souls are pure blood, not mixed blood.

"What will that do to Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered aloud to the Bright pink ball of light

what ever body he is reincarted in shall have his memories, strength, speed, stamina, and blood. When his soul is done deciding on which form, human or demon, it will be, He will be reincarnated in 500 years and when that happens his new body will start metamorphisizing into a mixture of his old and mew forms of the souls in his new body, but with the mind, soul or souls and abilities of his reincanate, causing a new balence where there was already one in his reincanate. If in fact id is two souls the lesser one will fuse with his, causing his reincanate to be the form of the higher soul, either human or demon.

Kagome wondered how that ball of light can say everything it did without stopping.

You are from the time that the soul of Inuyasha will be reborn, when his soul awakens from it's dormant state, he will come to you, but not first, wait for him in your own time.

Good bye young Miko Kagome.

"what, wai..."

Kagome was thrown from the that misticle realm and back into conciousness.

"Look, she's waking up." said a Familiar feminine voice softly.

"KAGOME, are you o.k.?" said a hyper childish voice.

Kagome opened her eyes to look into the face of sango and shippo

"I'm... fine... just dizzy, I, guess" Kagome said in a daze remembering what she saw in her dream, no Vision.

"I need to go back to my time." said Kagome, not as a suggestion but as a demand, like she would say to Inuyasha.

She got up, winced at her wound and asked Kirara to take her to the well.

Kirara agreed in her cat like way, and after Kagome gathered up Inuyasha"s Fire rat kimono, which was ripped off in the fight. She got on Kirara and they headed to the well, with Sango, Shippo and Miroku looking at her in shock.

"How can see be so calm after Inuyasha's death?" asked Miroku.

"And why did she go to the well after taking a injury like that?" Asked Sango

"And why did she leave us at the battlefield?" asked Shippo

"The three looked at each other, shrugged and proseeded to burn Inuyasha's body.

Miroku said a Buddist pray and Sango said to them after the body was ash.

"Time to grieve later." and so they left, with heavy hearts and minds at the mystery's of that battle and their teem mate.

Kagome looked back after a few miles and saw a fire burning on the battlefield that was once half of the lush, green woods of Inuyasha forest and clung to the hope that Inuyasha was Alive in her time.

-Present time-

Kurama was feeling strange. He was feeling just like Hiei acted most of the time, noncaring, gruff. When the pains came. It started ouy as a ach in his heart, but Kurama shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

Than the Visions, no memories came, of a past where he was another person, one called inuyasha.

The pains then incressed in his mind and body, so there was no throwing it off.

But he was Youko, was he not, and so he sent a message to Hiei to come soon and check him out with his Jagon eye.

(a/n- telepathy)

Hiei, I think some things wrong with me, I need help, read my mind and see if you can find out what is wrong.

Fine but you will be in dept, fox

I'll give you a rare katana I stole from a wind demon.

accepted, fox, I will be there soon

Kurama went to wait in the park by his school.

He narrowly missed his fanclub by hiding by a tree. He thanked the tree for providing cover for him as he waited for hiei to arrive.

fox I'm here

Where?

"Above you." hiei said from the tree looking down at Kurama with his usual look of indifference.

"Hiei, are you checking?"

"yes" hiei said gruffly.

after a while Kurama's mind felt a subtle pressence.

The youko part of his mind felt it as well and tried to fight it off, to no avail.

"Found anything yet Hiei?" Kurama asked curiously.

Suddenly the pressence left his mind and Hiei looked at him in shock, a face that didn't suit hiei in the lightest.

"Fox, there is another soul in your body, and it is trying to absorb your human one."

Kurama felt fear, an emotion that he wasn't used to feeling and it doesn't feel good in the slightest.

"Hiei, what kind of soul is it?" Kurama asked in shock.

"Demon." Hiei stated softly

It was then that the pains he felt went to the next level and he had his guard down.

The Pain came so suddenly that Kurama had no time to scream before he blacked out.

-Authurs note-

That was chapter one, if you review, tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

He was standing in a lush forest seemingly untouched by human civilization, green trees everywhere, sweet clean and, no touch of pollution. It seemed that the forest was a paradise.

Then suddenly the scenery in the sky changed to twilight with a strange red hue the color of blood with a dark navy blue that seemed to last forever. In the middle of this was a black ring of fire and demonic vine where voices, soft and deadly, barely audible voices came from. The forest caught fire but didn't burn. The ground was now stained with blood and through this all a single fiqure stood.

The figure had long silvery white hair and was dressed in a red kimono made for men. The man, no Demon had large Amber eyes and long claws and sharp fangs. He had two white ears on the top of his head and he seemed to be in a trance, as no sign of him seeing what is around him.

A bright flash of a strange light that, instead of brightning things, darkened them.

Another two figure's stood there stood there and jioned the first. One was dressed in japenese school uniform while the other was dressed in traditional clothes of a demon noble.

One of the new figures had shoulder length red hair tied in a pony tail, while the other resembled the very first figure but was taller and skinner and had a long white tail wrapped around the waist like a belt.

The tree fiqures were Suuichi Minomori, Youko Kurama, and Inuyasha.

Youko and Suuichi were then pulled to gether as if they had no solid form and they combined to form another half demon, who's name was simply Kurama.

This half demon, genes were so throughly mixed you coun't tell where the human began and the demon ends or vise-versa.

This half demon then was then combined with Inuyasha.

There was a bright flasha of light and the forest fires around them went out and the ring of fire and vines wispers grew loud enough to hear the smugness of a job done well. The ring had sucessfully had made a new demon that had the powers of all the combined and still had human genes for disguise, but was 100 pure demon. A new type of demon.

This New demon stood where the trio of figures once was. He had waist lenghth hair that had not only one color. It was streaks of white, black and red hair mixed so throughly that it was exactly one third of every one of those colors. He was as pale as the moon and seemed to glow with hidden power. His iris's were a deep shade of gold with rich emerled grean streaks and his pupils seemed to asborb light, as they didn't show what the demon was thinking and never will again. On each cheek there was tree jaged stripes of violent violet. His face seemed to be carved out of a pale marble, with a hint of what wemon would discribe as beutiful, as only a demon can have. He was tall, about 6'2' and was well muscled. his claws were a midnight black that seemed to cut through light itself and were shap enough to cut trought the toughest medal. His Ears were where a normal human may have them. His Teeth were as forbiding as his claws but they were ivory white. He was dressed in a black with silver trim japenese student uniform and over that was a cloke that put shadows over his face, if you could even see the cloke that is, for it was an invisiblitly cloke and if you could see it you would see a blood red with midnight black colored cloke and the two colors were swirling around it in a unbalencing manner.He wore a neckless made out of fangs and dark grey beads, but the curse on them lifted, but the link they provide not. A strang mark on his right arm showing a circle and in the circle was a triangle. In the middle of the triangle was a eye. The eye's iris was the same color ass his own eyes and the "white" of the eye was the colors of his hair.

All in all, this new figure showed hidden power and a veil of mistery and elegance that only a demon or one raised as a demon can have.

He became aware of his surroundings for the first time during the odeal and his basic mind was of the suuichi and youko hybrid, while his new personality was now a mixture of the three.With this new form also came alien knowledge and abilities, for example, several spells, nonfocus magic,(no amulet, staff,wand) new control, powers and of course memories of youkos and Inuyasha's, the latter not wanting to reveal themselves until some out side stimulation. And much much more.

Amid the new wealth of knowledge and powers came the ability to aura read, transform his state, change appearences and of course 7 times the amount of power he had before.

He then read his own aura and found he had one soul now and that he was now a new breed of demon. His species' blood overpowered all others completely so all children are pure demon, but traits from the mother are passed on. There is no blood relation to the child and the mother.

He pondered this and other things his aura told him, like the fact that someone was going to die soon, that his spirit energy had two cores of energy, one for focusless magic, one for his normal uses.

"What the hell happened?" he asked aloud. His voice was now deeper, and now had a slight musical qaulity to it.

He shoke his head slightly in amazement. He looked around at the forest and saw a stone piller that wasen't there before, but he didn't know that. He jumped over and marveled a bit at how effortless that movement was. On the piller was writing and it said. "TransForestation. Population 3. Exit tap stone three times with your right hand and say your desination. Entrance tap Seal of TransForestation on right hand with left hand and and say "TransForestation Entrant Inuki".

Warning Only Inuki demons and Spirit Diety's can be in this realm.

So he was a Inuki, strange name but it serves its perpose. He tapped the stone 3 times and said "Where my concious mind was before this."

There was a roaring sound and a blast of light and he fainted.

-Park where Hiei is-

Hiei's eye's widened. He was wondering what was going on and was trying to assess the situation.

The fox's body was lying on the ground changing as his souls were absorbed by the unknown one and he was trying to hold it off, to no affail. Then suddenly the souls of the fox were absorbed and here was a new soul, strong, nothing of the foxs missing and new powers and memories to gain. Hiei then saw a flash of light and saw something that made him do something he would never do, or do again.

He gasped and fell backword on his ass.

Kurama was no longer a fox so he couldn't call him that and kurama was something different, darker, and different.

Kurama POV

Kurama opened his eye's and sat up, breathing heavily for his new form, but normally for anyone else. He looked around. he was in the bush he and hiei were in earlier and saw Hiei sitting on his butt, looking bediviled and surprised at him.

Now Kurama was scared. Nothing and I mean NOTHING can get Hiei looking surprised, angry but not surprised.

"What are you looking at Hiei?" asked the new Inuki

Hiei stood up, stopped looking suprised and started wearing his trademark scowl before talking.

"Your new looks." came the straightforeword answer.

"My souls are one now, it seems."

"So the great youko is dead?"

"No, he lives on in anothers body, as well as another demon."

"Really, so what do I call you now."

"My name, as you should have been doing for awhile now."

"Do you know what you look like at the moment?"

"As I can now aura read, Yes I Know."

Hiei stood silent for a minite. Then perked up a second later, as did Kurama. Someone thay knew was coming fast. "Hide." comanded Hiei and Kurama apliged and hid in the shadows and blended in to look like a plant.

"Hiei", Shouted a bubbily sweet,air-headed and slightly worried sounding girls voice, "where are you, theres a case, it's about Kurama."

Hiei just stood there and waited for the blue haired angel of death, AKA Boton.

"Oh there you are, now I have to tell you first before I go to Yuske

"Hpm" said the bored sounding Hiei.

"Kurama's aura has completely disapered, and to make matters worse a new demon that lord Koema cant track is loose in the city. Lord Koema suspects that the demon broke through the barrior and is from deep in the demon world.

Kurama started getturing in the air and made sealing and signiture masking runes in the air and then said.

"Not Quite."

-Botons POV-

Boton was worred about Kurama. She wouldn't tell anyone that she had a crush on him in either form.

Her worry turned to fear as she heard a strange, unknown persons, musical sounding voice say.

"Not Quite."

She turned around in time to see a glowing light strike her in the side. she looked at her side and saw no injury, but runes. She looked at them in shock. Sealing and signiture masking runes. They sealed her to this plane of existance and she cannot attack the person that put the runes on her and Lord Koema cannot find her any more. She turned more and looked at the person who put the runes on her. She was shocked at the demons appearance. Though she was looking at a person that attacked her, she started to be infatuated by his appearence.

He was (see discription a few paragraphs up).

authors note - I hate discribing people more than once

"Dont worry Boton, I'm not going to hurt you. I..." Boton cut him off with a look of intense disblief that the demon laughed in a manner that was in no way evil.

"As I was saying, I just didn't want you to run off when I showed up. I'll release you in a second."

"Oh, stop messing around and tell her you.." Hiei began but was cut off from a glare at least 375 times worse then his.

Now Boton was curious as to what Hiei meant, so she voiced her opinion.

"Tell me what?" She asked in a fearful, yet curious manner.

"Tell you that you are looking at the demon that you seek, that disappeared." said the demon who Boton now connected to Kurama and she fainted into shock.

End Chapter2

Authors note


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

-Boton pov-

Ignorant Bliss is what awaits in a normal persons subconsious. But in one that is in tune with the spirit world as much as Boton, she was less than ignorant. She sensed that the new demon, or as we know him as Kurama, _is_ Kurama. She also sensed that Kurama had his reasons for staying hidden. She will forget what she sensed when see wakes up and will have to remember it and she knew this as well.

Her subconsious then decided that fainting for 30 seconds was enough for someone whose human form had to be given by a half insane, who knows how old toddler, so she woke up.

"What happene... EEEPP!" She cried out unlike how she nromally would when she relized what had happened before she fainted.

She looked around her and saw Hiei standing by the tree looking at her with his usually expressonless face with a slightly bemused expression. and The demon, no, Kurama standing there with a unreadable expression.

-outside pov-

"Yes, well, as I was saying before you fainted Boton, I am Kurama, or at least the being last known as him. I wish to stay hidden from Koema, for a time."

"Why?" asked Boton with a uncertain look on her face.

"Koema has to report to his father. As you should know about 300 years ago, his father relocated the realm from which demons came, and started to place the demons, half-demons, and so on back into the realm that they excaped from to excape pure curroption that is effident in most demons. A few excaped yet again at times to spred their blood in humans, as in the case of Yuske, if you didn't know. Iam mearly trying to avoid being locked in the realm, as I would with what I am now."

All Boton said to that was a simple "Oh." and fell silent for a moment

"I have a place that I need your assastance in Boton?"

"Sure, but first what is it and will you PLEASE explain a little more?"

Boton was over any fits of nervousness now that it was confirmed that the demon was Kurama, and was still a little serious, but was getting back to her usual bubbly self.

"AND while I'm asking questions, what is that mark on your hand?"

Kurama looked at his hand. on his hand there was a strange seal that he reconized as the seal on the rook in the TransForeStation. The seal was in the shape of a circle with a triangle in the middle. He noticed strange runes that translated before his eyes to japanese. The things it said changed every few seconds and he couldn't get why. He'll figure it out later.

"A mark that should lead us to anpther realm that I need you to investigate for me."

"And Why Should I!"

"You're curious, I'm curious, thats why."

"..."

"Told you."

"Okee doky, lets get moving!" She shouted for a second before pulling out her ore.(A.N.- I have heard boton say something like that in one of the earlier episods. End A.N.)

Boton looked expectidly at Kurama. "So where are we going?"

Kurama suddenly grapped her hand and Boton yeeped again and Kurama than touched the seal on his hand, said the required words to it and they were transported to the realm with a loud Crake and a small flash of violet light.

Hiei looked at the spot where Boton an Kurama last was and saw that Boton had dropped her ore(AN need correct spelling EndAN)

He smirked evilly and lighted his hand on fire with a flame that seemed to spew forth darkness and decay. He shaped the flame into a ball that seemed to get darker, took aim with it and fired at the ore.

It caught fire for a second, absorbed the flame the next, and glowed for another, and finally, it fired the flame back at Hiei, who stood there with his hand outstretched and absorbed the flame.

Hiei glowed for a few seconds and smirked again, he now can access spirit world again without escort.

(A.N. How did you think he got in spirit realm in the first place to steal those artifacts from the vault. EndAN)

Now all he had to do was keep this power secret and bide his time, He knew a cunfrontion was eminet with Koemas father.

End chapter3

-A.N.- Sorry it took so long to update, but my computers a drive stopped functions correctly and I had to replace the drivers. a thing my readers must know is that I'm currently asking for at least 5 reveiws from members of mediaminer, although everyone can reveiw, I'll even accept flames it that is what it takes for people to reveiw.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Kurama and Boton appeared in the TransForeStation demension.

"Boton, Go examine some of the surrondings from above and tell me if you run into something interesting."

"Got it Kurama, ah wheres my ore?"

"You probobly left it back in the park."

Boton looked a little annoyed at that but her ever cheerful smile came back and she strightened herself out and snapped her fingers and her ore appeared.

"Be back soon, Kurama."

Kurama rasied an eyebrow when she turned and left to look around. Kurama turned around and walked right to one of the trees around here. It looked like a normal tree,but when he toched it he felt a faint demon aura and a conciousness reciding in the large tree. Kurama frowned and whent to another. Same thing in this tree, but more power. He examined this tree a bit and saw it was bigger then the other. The trees contained power that was seeminly strained to work here. He reaced a Conclusion.

"This forest is filled with demon trees, but they are a little strange, different, hmm."

He took a closer look at the tree and saw that it was unusally healthy in with the dim lighting within this realm.

He examined the leaves and found how the trees would be this healthly. Every tree in here was a demon that was thrown into this realm but wasn't transformed. This tree was of a High Demon or demon noble, very powerful and it explained why the power seemed strained as well. Normal demon energy was uncabitible with the plants and so one. It explained why a demon can have power over fire, like hiei, while Kurama had power over plants. After his transformation he can now control blood and plain energy as well.

He also knew he had some spiritual energy, which in it self is the bane of demonenergy, but he had it under his control. Youko's examining different people to steal rare items came in handy, as at the moment he needed to control this new energy. He at one time was examining a shrine for an ancient sword that was soposed to be priceless, powerful and well guarded. For a theif like youko was, that was issuing a challenge. He examined the Mikos or shrine priestesses exercises, hidden in shadow. he learned something that was soposed to be secret as well, how mikos used there power. He came back later and left again with two more things in his possesion, secret knowledge and of course, the sword, which currently is lying in one of his stashes of treasure. He recorded the miko knowledge in scrolls and placed them in his stash as well.

In short, he now controled the soposedly lost form of energy, the opposite and bane of demon energy, miko spiritual.

He now wondered what if he could absorb the knowledge here, in these trees and place them in a potion, and drank it, then record the knowledge, he would have a extremely rare libary. He'd have to do that later as Boton energy pattern was nearing him.

"Kurama, I've found something." She said as she floated down to him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"A cave with a sign on it, in a strange language."

"Show me." Kurama demanded.

Boton nodded her head and flew off in the direction of the cave, with Kurama following close behind.

They arived at the cave. Kurama saw a aura similar to his own, reciding in the cave. He went to the sign and examined it.

Cave of enternity

Residence of Hiriki-elder.

Any who enter without permission forever lost.

"What does it say, Kurama?"

"Someone lives here and we are not allowed in."

"Oh, well I'll look around for a bit." She flew up over the trees and flew to the right of the cave.

Kurama went to the left of the cave. He started smelling water and he hurried to look.

He came across a lake in the middle of the forest. The only problem with the lake was that it was red. Blood red. And just as thick looking as blood. The water smell went away and turned to the sent of blood and corpses. The scent was overpowering but somehow comforting to his true demon instinct, as if he had done the killing. He heard a twig snap behind him and a growling that sounded like him some how. He turned and saw...

Himself and he did something completely out of charecter. He fainted.

A/N story is going on haitus until I can get more ideas for it. I'm also posting this story at w w w . fanfiction . net under the username Parselmaster. I thankyou for the reveiws but I need more info to write the story correctly. I'm sorry. Now I WILL continue writing this story when I get material for it. Thankyou.

Aquaalex99999 or Parselmaster.


End file.
